earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Julie McGinnis
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Julie McGinnis: Present - 2027 When Warren McGinnis was killed, Julie sold her house and studio in Burnside and moved to the Hill neighborhood of Gotham City to be closer to Terry's school. Using her connections to the Gotham City Museum of Fine Arts, Julie got a job there in the art preservation department. Even making a lot of sacrifices, Julie was having a hard time making ends meet and spending enough time at home to help her children cope with the death of their father. So, when Bruce Wayne contacted her, Julie had to swallow some of her pride. Though she was unwilling to accept a handout, Julie did agree to let Terry take a job as Bruce's personal assistant, deciding that due to Terry's criminal history, he could use a surrogate father figure (even if said figure was, in fact, his biological father). Though Julie would later have some concerns about Terry's activities, having caught him in a number of compromising situations, she ultimately put her trust in her son and her ex-lover. Last year, when Julie was laid-off, Bruce Wayne again made her an offer. He put on a showcase at the Wayne Foundation for her artwork in storage (and unknown to her, he bought everything that didn't sell at the gallery showing), allowing her enough financial security to return to pursuing her own art career, supplemented by the Wayne Foundation, that would contract her as a part-time curator and art appraiser. It was during the 2026 Christmas Gala for the Wayne Foundation that Julie dropped a big bomb on Bruce, informing him that not only had she known he was Batman when they were dating, and claiming that she was fully aware that Terry was the new Batman. When Bruce asked her how she had known, Julie smiled and said "I didn't, I had my suspicions, but I do know now." Getting one over the "World's Greatest Detective" just proves how badass of a mom she is. Julie also recently confronted Terry about it and since he was an adult, she told him that she could not stop him. Regardless, she was glad he found a "productive" way to deal with his dad’s death and was proud of the man he had become, adding that his father would be proud of him as well.Batwave Files: Julie McGinnis Threat Assessment Resources * Talented Artists * Well-Traveled * Fluent in 4 European Languages * Not afraid of Bruce Wayne Trivia and Notes Trivia * Technically, she never was cued into Bruce's life as Batman. Julie had assumptions, sure, especially after Jason's death but she was happy not to know for certain and never brought the subject up. Bruce would have told her if they would have married. That all said, she will have apprehensions about Terry working for Bruce for many reasons. * Her Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 2 pages and was last updated 01/18/2027. * Julie's blood type is O-. Notes * Julie Madison is a composite character of Julie Madison, Mary McGinnis and Rachel Dawes. * Her portrait is based on appearance of Mary McGinnis in the Batman Beyond animated series. * This is the Julie Madison from the Earth-2027 Continuity, and therefore lives in Subsidiary-Reality B within Murum Tempus. Links and References * Appearances of Julie McGinnis * Character Gallery: Julie McGinnis Category:Characters Category:Composite Character Category:Civilian Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Artistry Category:Artists Category:Bat Family (2027) Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0 Category:Earth-2027 Category:McGinnis Family Category:Female Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality B